Yu-Gi-Oh Extras
by Seiryu.001
Summary: Como les va amigos lectores, aqui les traigo un Fic de Yugioh, pero este sera muy diferente a los que yo he visto, este Fic se tratara de duelos de simulacion de personajes de todas las series de Yugioh, como tambien curiosidades que quieran saber de cada serie de Yugioh, espero que les agrade el Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos lectores, sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con mi fic de los Power Rangers, pero como vi el fic de mi amigo Dragón Espectral así como otros que son Fic's de Yugioh, decidí hacer esto… solamente para aquellos que quieran información de las otras series de Yugioh, me refiero a las que siguieron, después de que se terminara la serie original.**

 **Bueno sé muy bien que podrían ver el episodio por internet y páginas de animes, pero como tal vez no les dé tiempo yo se los voy a resumir, además de que si me dan ganas puedo hacer simulaciones de duelo, entre personajes de las distintas series de Yugioh, claro si ustedes quieren.**

 **Bueno el primer duelo que hare será de uno de mis favoritos, sé muy bien que a ustedes o al menos la mayoría no le agrado Yugioh GX, pero en mi opinión, estoy de acuerdo en que comenzó muy floja, pero de a poco se puso interesante y uno de los duelos que me gusto fue donde hicieron mención al rey de los juegos, Yugi si quieren verlo por internet no hay problema, el episodio se llama "el rey de los imitadores" tiene 2 episodios.**

 **Esos 2 episodios se trataron sobre un personaje que robo el Deck de Yugi, cuando fue expuesto en el salón de la academia de duelos y Jaden Yuki el protagonista de la serie trata de detener al ladrón y se enfrenta al Deck de Yugi, bueno sin más que decir voy a empezar, por cierto no voy a poner todo lo que dicen los personajes, mayormente me concentrare en el duelo.**

 **Por cierto si no llegaron a ver esos 2 episodios se perdieron de un duelo muy bueno XD.**

Bueno, creo que así comenzaba la primera parte, se veía Jaden caminar por uno de los pasillos de la tienda de la academia de duelos y de prono vio un duelo entre su amigo Syrus miembro de los Slifer rojo (en Japón conocido como Sho) que enfrentaba a Dimitri miembro de los Ra amarillo.

 **Por cierto se me olvido decir que esta serie dividía las habilidades de los duelistas en la academia de duelos fundada por Seto Kaiba, los Obelisco azules eran los experimentados, los Ra amarillo los duelistas con gran potencial y por último los Slifer rojo que podría decirse que eran los que tenían que aprender mucho para mejorar, bueno continuemos.**

Al ver lo que sucedió Jaden trato de averiguar que sucedía- oigan que pasa, acaso es el die del huevo sándwich-dijo Jaden.

-no es eso… es solamente un duelo antes del almuerzo-dijo Bastion miembro de los Ra amarillo.

-¿un duelo?-pregunto Jaden- y quienes participan.

-mira por allá ese es Dimitri-

-no oí hablar de él… y quienes el otro duelista-dijo Jaden que para su sorpresa era Syrus- Syrus.

-hola Jaden-dijo Syrus.

-se puede saber que ocurre-dijo Jaden.

-es por algo valioso… mira-dijo Syrus y señalo un lugar donde estaba unos poster de Yugi- están exhibiendo el Deck de Yugi y la primera para es aquí, en la academia de duelos, no es fabuloso.

-pero claro, el Deck original del rey de los juegos y lo veré con mis propios ojos-dijo Jaden con una gran sonrisa- el mazo de Yugi aquí, no puedo creerlo es una pieza histórica de los duelos, todo lo que ha pasado.

-es el mismo mazo que uso en el reino de los duelistas para derrotar a Pegasus el creador del duelo de monstruos-

-y no nos olvidemos de ciudad batallas, en donde los uso para vencer a Seto Kaiba y Malik-

-por supuesto y sin olvidar como usaba las cartas de los dioses Egipcios, era increíble-

Bueno aquí me saltar esta parte ya que no quiero alargarlo, luego de eso Syrus resulta victorioso y Dimitri pierde ya que copio el Deck de uno de los profesores y está en su cuarto pensando del porque nunca gana un duelo- no lo entiendo, no tiene sentido… estudio analizo y no importa cual Deck copie siempre pierdo, todos los Deck son inútiles el Kaiba y el de Zain si no puedo copiar los Deck de los demás y ganar, que opción me queda-en eso callo un cartel de Yugi- por supuesto… es tan obvio.

Luego de eso Jaden junto con sus amigos de dormitorio Syrus y Chumley y deciden ir a ver el Deck de Yugi su ídolo y por el camino se encuentran con Bastion y al entrar descubren que el Deck fue robado y buscan por la isla a buscar al responsable, Syrus descubre a Dimitri con las cartas de Yugi y él dice que las devuelva, pero Dimitri le responde que si las quieren de vuelta tendrán que vencerlo en un duelo.

Luego de eso llegan Jaden y los demás y ven que Syrus fue derrotado y él les dice que Dimitri tiene las cartas de Yugi, luego de un intercambio de palabras, Jaden se enfrenta a Dimitri que ahora está imitando a Yugi y comienza el duelo.

-yo comienzo, jugare con Héroe Elemental Burstinatrix en modo de defensa y termino mi turno-dijo Jaden.

 **ATK/1200 _ DEF/800**

-si eso es lo mejor que tienes, observa esto, uso polimerización para fusionar a Gazella y Berfomet, para así invocar a Quimera la mítica bestia voladora-dijo Dimitri y Quimera hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK/2100 _ DEF/1800**

-creo que él no es nada amigable-dijo Jaden, mientras los demás veían asombrados al ver uno de los monstruos de Yugi.

-¡Quimera ataca, salto pulverizador!-dijo Dimitri y Quimera ataco Burstinatrix dejando desprotegido a Jaden.

-así que te gusta fusionar monstruos he… pues mira esto, yo usare mi propia polimerización para fusionar a los Héroes Elementales Sparkman y Clayman, para así formar al Héroe Elemental Trueno Gigante-

 **ATK/2400 _ DEF/1500**

-ahora activo su efecto, puedo destruir a un monstruo de mi oponente, siempre y cuando su ataque sea menor al de Trueno Gigante-dijo Jaden.

Y Trueno gigante ataco con una descarga eléctrica destruyendo a Quimera.

-buena habilidad, pero ahora me toca, cuando Quimera es destruido me permite invocar a uno de los monstruos que se usaron para su invocación y convoco a Berfomet-dijo Dimitri y apareció Berfomet en modo de defensa.

 **ATK/1400 _ DEF/1800**

-pues no estará por mucho tiempo, Trueno Gigante ataca, trueno voltaico-dijo Jaden y Trueno gigante destruyo a Berfomet- ese efecto evito que perdiera puntos de vida, ese Deck es pura fama-pensó Jaden.

-ahora es mi turno-dijo Dimitri y saco carta- jugare con una carta boca abajo y activo Monstruos Reencarnado, al descartar una carta de mi mano, me permite traer un monstruo de mi cementerio a mi mano, así que Gazelle rey de las bestias míticas regresa.

 **ATK/1500 _ DEF/1200**

-y ahora juego Espadas de la Luz Reveladora-en eso aparecieron espadas de luz que rodearon a Jaden y su monstruo.

-que está pasando-dijo Jaden.

-que no atacas es todo, en 3 turnos tus monstruos no pueden atacar-dijo Dimitri.

-3 turnos, debo encontrar una forma de destruir esa carta-dijo Jaden y saco carta- jugare con Catapulta Oscura.

 **ATK/ 1000_ DEF/1500**

-buena jugada, catapulta Oscura puede destruir una carta mágica o trampa en el siguiente turno-dijo Chumley.

-tal vez, pero hasta que sea el otro turno, Catapulta Oscura no estará por mucho tiempo, ahora jugara con mi carta trampa Renovación Oscura se activa cuando haces una invocación, ahora por sacrificar a ese monstruo además de uno mío, puedo invocar a un monstruo Lanzador de conjuros del cementerio-dijo Dimitri

-es una lástima, porque los únicos monstruos que están en tu cementerio son Quimera y Berfomet-dijo Jaden.

-deberías revisar tus cuentas, recuerdas cuando jugué Monstruo Reencarnado-dijo Dimitri

-ah si-dijo Jaden y recordó que cuando jugo esa carta, Dimitri había descartado una carta.

-muy bien Gazelle y catapulta, es hora de que se vayan y le habrán paso al único y genial… a mi amigo el Mago Oscuro-

 **ATK/2500 _ DEF/2100**

-esto es increíble, Mago Oscuro es la carta insignia de todo el Deck de Yugi-dijo Jaden.

-creen que deberíamos pedirle un autógrafo-dijo Syrus.

-debí haber traído mi cámara-dijo Chumley.

-es una buena jugada, dudo que el mismo Yugi hubiera hecho algo mejor, Dimitri lo copia a la perfección y eso no es bueno para Jaden-pensó Bastion.

-bueno tal vez Trueno Gigante no pueda atacar, pero si puede defenderse y eso es lo que hará-en eso Jaden paso a Trueno Gigante a modo de Defensa- estás listo Dimitri

-soy Yugi-en eso Dimitri saco carta- ahora jugare con Mil Cuchillos, como tengo a Mago Oscuro en el campo, puedo usar esta carta y destruir a uno de tus monstruos.

En eso aparecieron barios cuchillos que destruyeron a Trueno Gigante- ahora Mago Oscuro ataque directo, ataque de Magia Oscura.

Mago Oscuro ataco con una ráfaga Mágica, bajando los LP de Jaden de 4000 a 1500.

-te rindes-dijo Dimitri.

-Jamás-dijo Jaden.

-así se habla no te rindas, siempre cree en el corazón de las cartas-dijo Dimitri.

-si el corazón de las cartas claro-dijo Jaden para luego pensar- lo que me preocupa son sus cartas o las salvamos o las perdemos, muy bien debo reconectar mi juego,

Jaden saco carta- muy bien, jugare a Wroughtweiler en modo de defensa, eso es todo-dijo Jaden.

 **ATK/800 _ DEF/1200**

-recuerda como mis espadas están activas, no puedes atacar, pero yo sí, Mago Oscuro ataca de Magia Oscura-dijo Dimitri.

El ataque destruyo al monstruo de Jaden- acabas de activar el efecto de Wroughtweiler, cuando se va al cementerio, puedo recuperar a un Hero elemental y Polimerización del cementerio-dijo Jaden y saco polimerización y a Burstinatrix añadiéndolos a su mano.

-juegas bien, eres una promesa-dijo Dimitri.

-este sujeto ya me está hartando, jugare a Burstinatrix en modo de defensa y además jugare una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno-dijo Jaden, pero luego pensó- Burstinatrix es fuerte, pero no podrá contra Mago Oscuro, por el momento solo hay una carta que puede vencerlo, mi Héroe Elemental Bladedge con 2600 de ataque o lo convoco a él o pierdo este duelo.

-bueno ya pasaron 3 turnos-dijo Bastion.

-lo que significa que el efecto de las espadas de luz reveladora acaba-dijo Chumley.

-Jaden oíste, ahora podrás atacar en tu siguiente turno-dijo Syrus.

-suponiendo que Jaden tenga un siguiente turno-dijo Dimitri y saco una carta- Mago Oscuro ataca a Burstinatrix ahora.

-no tan rápido Dimitri, juego mi Trampa Un Héroe Emerge y es activada cuando mi oponente declara un ataque, ahora tendrás que escoger una carta al azar de mi mano y si es monstruo yo puedo invocarlo, ahora elige-dijo Jaden.

-pues veamos, escojo la de la izquierda-dijo Dimitri.

-buena elección, para mi claro está, sal ya Bladedge-dijo Jaden y su monstruo hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK/2600 _ DEF/1800**

-ahora Jaden tiene un monstruo que puede vencer a Mago Oscuro-dijo Syrus.

-además sin los dioses Egipcios el Mago Oscuro es la única carta más fuerte del Deck de Yugi-dijo Bastion.

-jejeje lo siento, es que no pude evitar reírme por lo que dijeron tus amigos, y la verdad es que están en un error-dijo Dimitri con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo?-dijo Jaden.

-es cierto que Mago Oscuro es la carta Monstruo más poderosa que tengo, pero como duelista debes saber que no solo cuentan las cartas son lo que haces con ellas y jugare con la carta Mágica de juego rápido, Dedicación atreves de la luz y la Oscuridad sacrifico a Mago Oscuro para invocar a otro más poderoso, te presento al legendario Mago Oscuro del Caos, prepárate para enfrenta a este poderoso monstruo Jaden-dijo Dimitri, mientras el Mago aparecía

 **ATK/2800 _ DEF/2600**

-prepárate porque cuando es convocado con éxito, puedo recuperar una carta Mágica de mi cementerio-dijo Dimitri.

Que recupero una carta y era Monstruo Reencarnado- y por si no te diste cuenta Jaden, tu monstruo ahora no es rival para el mío, Mago Oscuro del Caos, destruye a Bladedge, ¡ataque real!

Mago del Caos lanzo un ataque que destruyo a Bladedge y bajo los LP de Jaden a 1300.

-por cierto cuando Mi Mago destruye a un monstruo al final del cálculo de daño, tu monstruo es retirado del juego… entiéndelo este Deck es mío, siempre lo fue y siempre lo será-dijo Dimitri.

-no si yo puedo evitarlo-dijo Jaden- aunque siendo sincero no sé si pueda contra las cartas del Rey de los juegos, jugar bien con mi Deck tal vez no sea suficiente-pensó Jaden.

 **Lamento si detengo la acción aquí, es que desde este punto, comienza la segunda parte del duelo ya que son 2 capítulos del Rey de los imitadores, pero bueno sigamos con el duelo.**

-tengo que vencer a este sujeto de una buena vez, no solo robo el Deck de Yugi, si no que cree que es Yugi y la única forma de hacerlo entender es derrotándolo-pensó Jaden- bueno siempre pensé como me vería frente a mi ídolo, supongo que eso es lo más cerca que voy a estar-dijo Jaden y en eso saco carta y vio que la carta que saco era Kuribo Alado.

-Kuribo alado… escucha amigo, esta batalla será difícil y vamos contra las cartas de tu antiguo maestro… si lo pones así, invoco a Kuribo alado en modo de Defensa-dijo Jaden y Kuribo alado hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK/300 _ DEF/200**

-Kuribo alado es un gusto verte-dijo Dimitri y saco carta- pero nada mejor que el original, invoco a Kuribo en modo de ataque.

En eso apareció el Kuribo original

 **ATK/300 _ DEF/200**

-miren amigos, son 2 Kuribos-dijo Syrus

-ahora atacare con mi Mago Oscuro del Caos, ataca a Burstinatrix-dijo Dimitri.

-no tan rápido Dimitri, activo la carta Súper Confrontación Junior, esta carta evitara que tu Mago ataque y a cambio hará que nuestros monstruos más débiles pelen, débiles en puntos de ataque claro está-dijo Judai.

En eso Kuribo ataco a Kuribo alado enviándolo al cementerio-

-mi turno-dijo Jaden y saco carta- jugare con la carta mágica Olla de la codicia, esto me permite sacar 2 cartas… y son geniales, ya que invocare a Hero elemental Bubbleman en modo de ataque.

 **ATK/800 _ DEF/1200**

-ahora jugare con la carta mágica de campo, Rascacielos-en eso aparecieron varios edificios que parecían de una ciudad de Estados unidos- mi carta de Rascacielos aumenta los puntos de ataque de mis héroes elementales aumentan en 1000 puntos, siempre y cuando el monstruo que enfrenta tenga mayores puntos de ataque, eso solo sucede durante el cálculo de daño, luego jugare con la carta mágica, Tiro de burbuja y se la equipo a Bubbleman.

En eso Bubbleman fue equipado con una bazuca de agua y sus puntos de ataque subieron 800 1600- ahora Bubbleman ataca a Kuribo-dijo Judai.

-pero cual Kuribo-dijo Dimitri sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Jaden.

-jugare con mi carta ,mágica de juego rápido, Multiplicar, sacrificando a un Kurbio de mi lado del campo, puedo invocar fichas Kuribo en las zonas de cartas monstruo que tenga disponibles-dijo Dimitri y en eso aparecieron cuatro Kuribos que estaban en modo de defensa.

En eso Bubbleman destruye a una de las fichas Kuribo, dejando a Dimitri con 3 fichas Kuribo- ahora es mi turno-dijo Dimitri.

-activo la carta mágica, Carta de Santidad, esto nos permite sacar cartas hasta tener 6 en nuestra mano-dijo Dimitri y en eso empezó a sacar cartas al igual que Jaden.

Al tener ya 6 cartas cada uno continuaron con el duelo- excelente saque a Watapon, veras cuando Watapon va a mi mano por causa de un efecto de magia, trampa o monstruo, puede ser invocado de manera especial, pero no estará mucho tiempo ya que lo sacrificare para invocar a la Maga Oscura-dijo Dimitri y la Maga Oscura hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK/2000 _ DEF/1700**

-es más bella en persona-dijo Jaden sorprendido.

-es bella y fuerte, ya que por cada Mago Oscuro, recibe 300 puntos de ataque más-dijo Dimitri y los puntos de ataque de la Maga Oscura incrementaron 20002300

-ahora Mago Oscuro del Caos ataque a Bubbleman-dijo Dimitri, el ataque continuo pero Bubbleman no fue destruido.

-parece que te olvidaste de algo Dimitri, cuando Bubbleman es atacado teniendo equipado Tiro de burbuja el no será destruido en batalla, ya que mi carta de Tiro Burbuja toma su lugar-dijo Jaden.

-pero ahora que tu monstruo no tiene su carta de equipo, mi Maga Oscura esta lista para vencerlo, ataca Maga Oscura, ráfaga mágica quemante-dijo Dimitri. Maga Oscura ataco y destruyo a Bubbleman bajando así los LP de Jaden de 1300 a 800- con eso término mi turno.

-entonces yo continuare-dijo Jaden sacando carta- jugare la carta mágica de Polimerización, fusiono a Burstinatrix de mi lado del campo con el Héroe elemental Avian, para así invocar al Héroe elemental de la Llama Wingman.

En eso apareció la fusión de los monstruos, tenía una apariencia mitad demonio y además de tener una cabeza de dragon en su mano derecha.

 **ATK/2100 _ DEF/1200**

-luego jugare con la carta mágica El Guerrero Volviendo a la Vida, para traer del cementerio a Sparkman a mi mano y lo invocare en modo de ataque-dijo Jaden y Sparkman hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK/1600 _ DEF/1400**

-y como mi carta de campo Rascacielos sigue en juego mi monstruo ganara 1000 puntos de ataque-dijo Jaden. Dejando que Llama Wingman aumente su ataque de 2100 a 3100.

-esos so 3100 puntos de ataque-dijo Dimitri.

-así es y son lo suficientes para derrotar a tu mago, a cualquiera, pero ya que la chica me agrada, comenzare con él-dijo Jaden y Llama Wingman ataco a Mago Oscuro del Caos, bajando los LP de Dimitri 4000 a 3700.

-ahora se activa el efecto de Llama Wignman, cuando destruye a un monstruo en batalla los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo se te van a ti como daño-dijo Jaden y los LP de Dimitir bajaron de 3700 a 900- ahora atacare con Sparkman a una de tus fichas Kuribos-en eso Sparkman destruyo a otra ficha Kuribo.

-ahora colocare 2 cartas boca abajo, luego jugare con Provisiones de Emergencia y sacrifico una de mis cartas boca abajo para aumentar mis puntos de vida en 1000-dijo Jaden y sus LP aumentaron de 800 a 1800- y con eso acabo mi turno.

-vaya Jaden lo está haciendo bien, claro al principio se siente abrumado por pelear contra el Deck de Yugi, pero ahora ha cambiado, incluso le da pelea y ahora tiene ventaja sobre él, quien sabe, tal vez algún día su Deck sea exibido junto al de Yugi… suponiendo que lo recupere claro está-pensó Bastion.

-entonces sigo yo-dijo Dimitri y saco carta- primero cambiare a mi Maga Oscura a modo de defensa y jugare con la carta mágica Telaraña, la cual me permite usar una de las cartas mágicas de tu cementerio y añadirla a mi mano… luego pondré 2 cartas boca abajo y activare Monstruo Reencarnado, luego hare 3 sacrificios, lo que me permite usar Provisiones de Emergencia, finalmente recuperare mi carta de Kuribo… ¡entendiste la jugada o te lo repito!-dijo Dimitri aumentando sus LP de 900 a 3900.

-muy bien entonces es mi turno… ataco con Llama Wingman a la Maga Oscura-dijo Judai, su monstruo derroto a Maga Oscura- ahora aquí viene el efecto de mi monstruo, ya que perderás puntos de vida igual al ataque de la Maga Oscura.

Dimitri perdió LP de 3900 a 1600- al menos acumule puntos en el anterior turno-dijo Dimitri.

-pero no por mucho, ya que jugare la carta mágica de juego rápido De-fusión, devolviendo a Llama Wingman a mi extra Deck puedo invocar a los materiales de fusión Avian y Burstinatrix y con ellos 2 atacare a tus restantes fichas Kuribos, Avian golpe aéreo, Burstinatrix tormenta de fuego.

Al realizar esos 2 ataques destruyo a las ultimas fichas Kuribos, dejando a Dimitri desprotegido- ahora atacare con Sparkman a tus puntos directamente-dijo Jaden.

-Jaden me impresiona al usar De-fusión pudo atacar con sus otros 2 monstruos-dijo Bastión

-sí, si ese ataque llega Jaden recuperara las cartas de Yugi-dijo Syrus.

-y sobre todo, es que Jaden será de los pocos que han vencido a ese Deck-dijo Chumley.

-no tan rápido Jaden, jugare la carta de Kuribo en mi mano, ya que si lo descarto y envió al cementerio, todo el daño se convertirá en 0-dijo Dimitri.

-cielos me olvide de eso-dijo Jaden.

-gracias Kuribo no habría podido salir de esta sin tu ayuda, esto me recuerda a la lucha que tuvimos contra Kaiba en Ciudad Batallas-dijo Dimitri, mientras el espíritu de Kuribo lo veía de manera extraña y con una gota estilo anime.

-ciudad Batallas-dijo Syrus.

-este chico necesita ayuda psicológica-dijo Chumley.

-ahora es mi turno, sé que el corazón de las cartas me guiara… excelente saque la carta que necesitaba, retiro un monstruo Oscuridad y un Monstruo de Luz de mi cementerio-dijo Dimitri, mientras hacían acto de aparición Kuribo y Watapon.

-un minuto porque los retiras Dimitri-dijo Jaden confundido.

-acaso invoco algo-dijo Chumley.

-no… no lo creo-dijo Syrus.

-no se equivocan si hay una forma, existen 2 monstruos que pueden invocarse así, existen 2 cartas con cierto poder, los duelistas han tratado de encontrarlas para tenerlas en su colección, la primera es Dragón Emperador del Caos Enviado Final, es una carta tan poderosa que fue prohibida en los Torneos oficiales, la segunda tienen un poder comparable con la del Dragon del Caos, pero nunca fue prohibida por su escases, de hecho dicen que ya no existe ninguna-dijo Bastion.

-je pues se equivocan ya que yo tengo una aquí, aparece Soldado de Brillo Negro – Enviado del Principio-dijo Dimitri, Kuribo y Watapon fueron sacrificados y de un portal apareció el Soldado de Brillo Negro, sorprendiendo así a todos.

 **ATK/3000 _ DEF/2500**

-entonces Yugi si tenía esa Carta en su Deck-dijo Jaden.

-temo que sí Jaden, esta carta a formado parte de mi Deck por mucho tiempo y estoy a punto de soltar su poder contra ti Jaden… ahora Soldado de Brillo Negro ataca a Avian-dijo Dimitri y Soldado de Brillo Negro ataco con su espada a Avian destruyéndolo y restándole LP a Jaden de 1800 a 800.

-será mejor que te prepares Jaden, porque aquí viene el efecto de mi Soldado de Brillo Negro, cuando destruye a un monstruo puede realizar un segundo ataque-dijo Dimitri.

-cielos ahora sé porque estos monstruos están prohibidos-dijo Syrus con miedo al escuchar el efecto.

-ahora mi guerrero ataca a Burstinatrix… se acabó Jaden-dijo Dimitri.

-no tan rápido Dimitri, juego mi trampa Espíritu de Héroe, como un héroe elemental fue destruido en batalla puedo activar esta carta y el daño que causa mi oponente se vuelve 0-dijo Jaden.

-tuviste suerte, pero acabare contigo en el próximo turno-dijo Dimitri.

-cielos esto es muy difícil, el Deck de Yugi es tan poderoso, antes creía poder ganar pero ahora-pensó Jaden con desesperación, pero en eso apareció el espíritu de Kuribo Alado- lo siento Kuribo, no puedo ganar, él tiene el corazón de las cartas de su lado-dijo Jaden, pero en eso Kurbio alado empezó a darle pequeños golpes y trataba de decirle algo.

-de que hablas, es el Deck de Yugi-dijo Jaden a Kuribo alado y se dio cuenta de algo- eso es… es el Deck de Yugi, no hay forma de que el corazón de las cartas este del lado de Dimitri, el corazón de las cartas se trata de creer en tus propias cartas, no en las que robas… y yo creo en mi Deck, así que si el corazón de las cartas está del lado de alguien ese soy yo-pensó Jaden y saco su carta ya que era su turno. Al ver la carta Jaden sonrió- lo siento Dimitri, pero tengo fe.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Dimitri.

-jugare Perdición silenciosa, esta carta me permite invocar a un monstruo en modo de defensa y yo elijo a Avian, además jugare la carta mágica Hechizo Doble, al descartar una carta mágica de mi mano puedo usar una carta mágica del cementerio de mi oponente, descartare esta carta y voy a pedir tu polimerización… y la usare para fucionar a Avian y Burstinatrix, para así invocar a la mejor de todo mi Deck al Héroe elemental Llama Wignman… y si quieres saber más busca en el libro oficial con el título "de porque perdí"-dijo Jaden y gracias a polimerización volvió a formar a alado con llamas.

-y como recordaras mi Llama Wingman gana 1000 puntos de Ataque gracias a mi carta de campo Rascacielos-

 **Atk 2100 3100**

-ve alado con Wingman, ¡Ataca al Soldado de brillo negro con choque calórico!-dijo Jaden, en eso Wingman ataco a su monstruo y derroto a Soldado de Brillo Negro, bajando los LP de Dimitri de 1600 a 1500.

-se ha ido, mi Soldado de Brillo negro se ha ido-dijo Dimitri.

-no tienes por qué llorar, la verdad es que nunca fue tuyo, además si quieres llorar por algo, hazlo por el súper poder de Wingman, porque hará que los puntos de ataque de Soldado de Brillo Negro se irán a ti como daño-dijo Jaden y con la cabeza de dragon de la mano derecha de Wingman lanzo un ataque de fuego que termino con los LP de Dimitri, 1500 a 0.

-yo gane y dejaras de usar ese Deck-dijo Jaden con una sonrisa.

-perdí… y sobre todo usando las cartas legendarias de Yugi-dijo Dimitri que empezaba a arrodillarse- que hago mal, porque nunca gano.

-la respuesta a eso es obvia- dijo Zain que apareció junto a Alexis (sus nombres en japonés serian Kaiser y Asuka).

-oigan amigos, se puede saber que hacen aquí-dijo Jaden.

-tu qué crees, fuimos a ver el Deck de Yugi-dijo Zain.

-cuando fuimos, vimos que la vitrina está roto, supimos de inmediato que el que robo el Deck no podía estar muy lejos… lo cual nos trajo aquí-dijo Alexis.

-cuando llegamos vimos su duelo y no queríamos interrumpir-dijo Zain.

-que considerados chicos-dijo Bastion.

-esperen nos vieron a mí y a Dimitri, vieron todo el duelo-dijo Jaden

-no solo nosotros, tu duelo atrajo mucho la atención-dijo Zain

En eso Jaden y los demás voltearon y vieron que toda la academia de duelos estaba presente- vaya… gracias por haber visto el duelo amigos-dijo Jaden.

-entonces que va a suceder ahora-dijo Dimitri.

-bueno las reglas de la academia son muy claras, eres expulsado por robar… pero como creo que todos disfrutamos el ver el Deck de Yugi y no en una vitrina, dudo mucho que alguien te delate-dijo Zain.

-no te preocupes Dimitri… puedes decirnos como fuiste tan bueno con los Magos de Yugi-dijeron un par de chicos.

-y que con eso, yo perdí-dijo Dimitri.

-tu no perdiste Dimitri, la persona que tratabas de imitar perdió-dijo Jaden.

-te refieres a Yugi-dijo Dimitri.

-no amigo, nunca podrás ser Yugi, a lo que me refiero es que la persona que tratabas de imitar perdió, pero no en ese sentido, sino que tu lado que quería imitarlo… creo, bueno ya me perdí-dijo Jaden.

-yo te lo explicare Dimitri, nunca podrás ganar si no es usando tu propio Deck, eso significa elegir tus propias cartas y hacer tus propias estrategias, pero nunca podrás imitar a un duelista ni a su Deck, ya que nunca podrás usar el Deck también como lo usa el duelista original-dijo Zaen

-si amigo, lo que Zaen quería decirte es exactamente lo que quería decirte-dijo Jaden- bueno ahora que todo está aclarado, vamos a devolver el Deck de Yugi.

Ya en la mañana siguiente se vio que todos veían el Deck de Yugi- bueno ahora las cosas volvieron a la normalidad-dijo Jaden.

-tan normal como es posible, pero deberías saber algo Jaden, pero en fin, puedes decirme que tienes aquí-dijo Chumley.

-que esto-dijo Jaden que llevaba una especie de poster- solo es un poster autografiado por el Rey el de los juegos.

Jaden desdoblo el poster y se vio que el poster tenía la imagen de Yugi- no es genial-dijo Jaden.

-por supuesto que sí, pero deberías saber que Dimitri seguía actuando como Yugi cuando devolvió el Deck y que después se fue a la tienda de cartas y llevaba un lápiz y un papel-dijo Chumley.

-oye Jaden-dijo Syrus que se apareció.

-que sucede Syrus-dijo Jaden.

-es Dimitri, parece que volvió a hacerlo-dijo Syrus.

-cielos, entonces vamos a buscarlo-dijo Jaden y comenzaron a buscar a Dimitri, hasta que lo encontraron y se vio que tenía una chaqueta roja y tenía un estilo de cabello muy conocido- oye Dimitri que pasa ahora.

-Dimitri de que estas hablando-dijo Dimitri que se volteo y se vio que estaba imitando a Jaden- yo soy Jaden Yuki y soy un novato rojo… vamos a luchar que esperas para tomar tu juego.

Al oir eso todos casi se caen al estilo anime- es enciende tu juego, dilo bien-dijo Jaden.

-como digas, ahora vamos a vomitar, quiero decir a luchar, vamos saca tu Deck esto va a estar interesante-dijo Dimitri para después hacer una pose de victoria algo ridícula.

-mira nada más… ni siquiera te puedes comportar como yo-dijo Jaden molesto.

-y en que estoy mal-dijo Dimitri.

-suelta la muñeca, estira la pierna izquierda y grita esta frase; es genial-dijo Jaden- pues de esa forma podrás ser como yo.

-y quien lo dice-dijo Dimitri.

-lo digo yo-dijo Jaden.

-pero si yo soy tu-dijo Dimitri, haciendo que Jaden de un grito de molestia

-esto parece comercial-dijo Chumley que tenía una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime al igual que Syrus.

-yo prefiero irme de aquí-dijo Syrus.

 **Y aquí es donde termina los 2 episodios, espero que les haya gustado, como notaran si es que llegaron a ver el episodio, trate de apegarlo mucho al reglamento del juego, para que así entendieran como se formaba el duelo entre Jaden vs Dimitri, ahora para la siguiente les traeré un duelo que en mi opinión es el más épico, incluso supera el duelo final entren Yugi vs Atem y si quieren saber cuál es entonces adivinen, si lo hacen podrán hacer una pregunta o elegirán que duelo quieran que simule en este nuevo Fic, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Veo que a algunos les gusto el modo en que hago este Fic, pero bueno, ahora aquí voy, como dije en el anterior duelo que presente hay un duelo que es muy épico y en mi opinión creo que es el mejor no solo por los personajes que protagonizan este duelo épico, sino que es uno de los episodios donde hasta en estos días, creo… esos 2 episodios finales no pueden ser superados en Rating, en mi opinión creo que es el episodio o duelo más épico que ven los Fans de Yu-Gi-OH, espero que no se molesten por mi opinión, pero creo que este duelo supera el duelo épico de Yugi – Atem vs Kaiba en ciudad batallas o el duelo entre Yugi vs Atem en los episodios finales, pero aun así creo que este duelo es el más épico y si se preguntan cuál es, pues esta respuesta va para aquellos que no vieron Yugioh GX.**

 **Oh sí, yo tampoco imagine que esa serie tuviera un duelo tan épico en los 2 episodios finales y debo decir que no decepciono porque las cartas tenía sus efectos originales, otras eran de uso del Anime, pero aun así ese duelo es el más épico, bueno sin más que decir les diré que el duelo más épico de Yugioh GX es el de Jaden vs Yugi – Atem.**

 **Como lo leyeron amigos lectores que no vieron Yugioh GX, en los 2 episodios finales se enfrentan Jaden protagonista de la serie GX vs Yugi – Atem de la serie original, aquí van unas curiosidades, en primera este duelo oh esos 2 episodios no iban a existir, ya que la idea principal era la de hacer una película, que tenía el título de Yugioh duel monster vs Yugioh GX, donde estoy seguro que era una película en donde los personajes de Yugioh se enfrentarían vs los personajes de la serie GX y donde es muy posible en donde habría un villano que hiciera que se unieran para detenerlo, pero esa idea fue descartada, pero se decidió usar algo de la idea en los 2 episodios finales que son el duelo entre Jaden vs Yugi – Atem.**

 **Por cierto aunque algunos de ustedes no les guste Yugioh GX, deberían saber que esa serie es hasta el momento superior a la versión original, las razones, son porque después de que se finalizara la serie original, los productores que animaron Yugioh le pidieron a Kasuki Takahashi que si les daba permiso de seguir con la serie a lo cual Takahashi acepto y se hizo la serie GX que tiene algo de relación con la serie original, en este punto ya no habrían más series o mangas de Yugioh, pero los productores convencieron a Takahashi y de ahí apareció Yugioh 5ds que iba a ser la última serie, pero aun así llegaron las otras series Yugioh Zexal que tiene un prota no muy bueno que digamos, pero los demás personajes como Shatk y Destro son increíbles, luego de eso vino Yugioh Arc-V que en mi opinión aplasta a las series anteriores incluso a la original debido a una trama más que original, ya que en las anteriores después de la serie original y GX, me refiero a 5ds y Zexal seguían el mismo ritmo, detener al villano que quiere dominar el mundo usando cartas de duelo y usando poderes maléficos que en mi opinión los villanos de estas 2 series fueron buenos, pero eso se hacía repetitivo, en cambio en Arc-V todo se concentra en derrotar a una organización que trata de causar un gran desastre, aunque sus motivos podrían ser buenos, lo realizan de un acto muy malvado y despiadado, encerrando a sus oponentes en cartas.**

 **Como leyeron amigos, son encerrados en cartas, sacado de la serie original, pero algo que hace que Arc-V sea una de las mejores, son sus personajes, sin ofender a las otras series y a los amantes de la primera serie, pero Arc-V supero a la serie original con una trama fresca y bien realizada, que espero los productores no lleguen a cagarla.**

 **Pero bueno volviendo a GX, ese episodio final de Jaden vs Yugi – Atem es muy genial con soundtracks muy geniales, por cierto sabían que Yugioh GX la versión japonesa tiene uno de los mejores Soundtrack de todas las series de Yugioh superando incluso a la serie original, pero bueno no quiero alargar más esto, así que les traeré este duelo, si quieren verlo por internet, como por ejemplo la página Animeflv, si quieren pueden ver los 2 episodios finales, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán ya que verían un duelo muy épico, que creo que nunca se va a repetir en las series de Yugioh ya que no creo que se vuelva a ver un duelo entre un protagonista de Yugioh contra otro, por eso digo que este duelo es épico y no solo porque se enfrentan Jaden contra Yugi – Atem, si no el motivo del duelo que me sorprendió bastante y sobre todo como se llevó a cabo el duelo, pero bueno ahora voy a tratar de resumir ese duelo tan épico y para explicarlo mejor sería hacerlo desde el principio, así que comencemos.**

Muy bien amigos lectores, antes de comenzar, aquí hay unos datos del porque se lleva a cabo este duelo épico, aquí voy a tratar de meter toda mi imaginación y creatividad como autor de Fanfics, agregando un poco el Fic de mi amigo Dragon espectral que es un gran autor de Fics como también agregar algo de lo que dijo Takahashi y datos de la nueva película que saldrá el 2016, bueno primero que nada si llegaron a ver el primer episodio de GX, seguramente vieron que cuendo Jaden se apresura para llegar a su examen de admisión en la academia de duelos, choca con un extraño que resulta ser Yugi.

Aquí hay algo que voy a agregar como autor como sabemos Yugi en el inicio de la serie hasta el final tiene un total de 16 años al igual que los demás personajes que van a la preparatoria, menos Kaiba que tiene 18, Mokuba que tiene alrededor de 11, 12 o 13 años al igual que Rebecca, pero bueno leí que la nueva película continuara con los acontecimientos del final original, donde pasan 6 meses después de que Atem se fue y eso podría significar que Yugi y sus demás amigos tendrían un total de 17 años, lo que significa que los demás personajes cumplieron un año más, pero bueno como Takahashi está haciendo la historia, tal vez sea muy posible que veamos a Kuribo alado en una parte de la película, lo digo porque seguramente durante la película creo que Jaden tendría aproximadamente unos 10 años, lo digo porque al inicio de la serie GX Jaden tiene unos 15 años y es muy posible que Yugi tenga unos 22 años.

Mencione a Kuribo alado, porque Yugi tiene esa carta en el primer episodio de la serie GX y se la entrega a Jaden y para agregarle creatividad como autor, usando el fic de mi amigo Dragon espectral, se podría decir que Yubel le entrega a Yugi su Kuribo alado y dentro de unos años Yugi se la da a Jaden.

Jaden pasa 3 años en la academia y tiene 18 años al inicio de la temporada 4, eso significaría que Yugi tendría unos 25 años, ahora se preguntaran como Jaden enfrenta tanto a Yugi como Atem en un solo duelo, si no les da la gana de ver esos 2 episodios, solo porque detestan Yugioh GX yo se los resumiré en esta parte del Fic, aquí vamos.

 **Pero antes les traeré el último opening de Yugioh GX: watch?v=aSnMNV2d-ms**

Luego de que Jaden derrotara al enemigo final Darkknes una entidad que es muy posible que venía de la oscuridad de Zorc y de Drago, pero gracias a Jaden él fue derrotado y todos los seres vivos que había aprisionado en su mundo oscuro habían sido liberados, luego de la graduación de la academia de duelos, Jaden se encuentra en su habitación listo para irse.

Se veía a Jaden empacar sus cosas, en eso apareció el espíritu de su profesor, el profesor Banner o mejor conocido en Japón como Daiokuji- que piensas hacer ahora Jaden-dijo Banner.

-ya no tengo porque estar más aquí, la graduación termino y además nosotros tenemos el poder de conectar a las personas con los espíritus del duelo de Monstruos y necesitamos ayudar a la gente que tiene un don así-dijo Jaden, mientras en eso apareció el espíritu su carta que tenía el nombre de Yubel que solo sonrió al ver la actitud de Jaden- ahora debo irme profesor Banner.

-ya veo, adiós Jaden-dijo Banner y desapareció.

En eso Jaden fue al museo donde se expondría por última vez el Deck de Yugi, Jaden mostro sus respetos como lo hacen los japoneses, para luego irse, pero en eso apareció el espíritu de Kuribo Alado- que sucede Kuribo alado-dijo Jaden, pero Kruibo alado fue a donde estaba el Deck de Yugi, fue al museo, mientras Jaden lo seguía- a dónde vas Kuribo.

Al llegar Jaden vio por última vez el Deck de Yugi- es el Deck de Yugi-dijo Jaden.

-qué bueno que hayas venido-dijo una persona que acaba de aparecer, Jaden no podía identificarlo, pero luego lo reconoció a pesar de la poca luz.

-eres tu-dijo Jaden sonriendo, ya que vio que era Yugi.

-así es… es hora de comenzar el verdadero duelo de graduación-dijo Yugi.

-¿el verdadero duelo de graduación?-dijo Jaden confundido.

-como recordaras yo te entregue esta carta, Kuribo alado… él pudo ver todo lo que has tenido que pasar en estos 3 años, te volviste en un duelista muy fuerte, fuiste superando cada desafío que se te avecinaba, pero a pesar de todo eso, hubieron cosas que dejaste olvidadas… debes recuperar lo que perdiste-dijo Yugi.

-cosas que he olvidado-dijo Jaden.

\- así es y para recuperar lo que has perdido deberás enfrentarte con el duelista más fuerte de todos-dijo Yugi.

-como acaso hay alguien más fuerte que tu-dijo Jaden.

-así es y para conocer a ese duelista, deberás colocar la carta de Kuribo alado en el Deck de ahí-dijo Yugi mostrando su Deck que estaba en una vitrina, Jaden asintió y puso la Carta de Kuribo cerca del Deck y para su sorpresa las cartas brillaron y Jaden fue segado por una luz muy brillante.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al estar en su hogar, ciudad de Domino- pero como fue que llegue aquí-dijo Jaden y al voltearse vio la casa de Yugi que era la tienda de duelos de su abuelo, en eso un papel que parecía ser de un periódico toco su pie, Jaden levanto el periódico y vio la portada y se sorprendió- como, pero en qué tiempo estoy-dijo Jaden sorprendido, ya que la portada de aquel periódico decía lo siguiente "campeón mundial por segunda vez, Yugi muto vuelve a ser campeón en ciudad batallas" la imagen mostraba a Joey, Tristán que hacían lo que mejor sabían hacer tratar de salir bien en una foto poniendo sus caras locas XD, Tea estaba del lado derecho de Yugi sonriendo, mientras Yugi se encontraba en el medio sosteniendo las cartas de los 3 dioses egipcios- ha pasado tiempo desde que no venía aquí.

En eso de la casa salió Yugi y se topó con Jaden, por cierto creo que este duelo se lleva acabo después de que Yugi pelea contra Joey al final de la temporada de ciudad batallas, donde muy posiblemente Joey le gano para recuperar su Dragon negro de ojos rojos.

-lo siento mucho, no te vi-dijo Yugi que para sorpresa tenía la edad de 16 años y estaba con su ropa de preparatoria.

-no te preocupes-dijo Jaden y se volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Yugi- no puedo creerlo, eres Yugi.

-así es, acaso me conoces-dijo Yugi.

-la verdad es que si, tú me diste esta carta recuerdas-dijo Jaden mostrándole la carta de Kuribo alado.

Yugi vio la carta y se sorprendió- no recuerdo haber tenido la carta de Kuribo alado… pero tengo a Kuribo, parecen iguales solo que el tuyo tiene esas alas, por cierto quieres tener un duelo conmigo-dijo Yugi, sorprendiendo así a Jaden- es que tengo la impresión de que anoche cuando dormía Kuribo trataba de decirme que mañana enfrentaría a un duelista muy fuerte… dime eres tu ese duelista.

Jaden sonrió por lo que había oído- si soy yo Yugi, será un honor tener un duelo contigo-dijo Jaden mientras Yugi asentía.

Luego ambos fueron al lugar donde Yugi tuvo su primer duelo de ciudad batallas, donde enfrento al primer cazador raro, pero lo sorprendente era que no había nada en ese lugar ya que era un lugar público donde habían varias tiendas y restaurantes- quisiera saber dónde están todos-dijo Yugi.

Jaden también vio que no había nadie y se dio cuenta al instante- ya entiendo fui transportado a este periodo de tiempo y la razón por la que Yugi y yo estamos solos en este lugar, es porque es un espacio temporal creado para nuestro duelo-pensó Jaden sonriendo, cuando se acercaron cada uno le entrego su Deck respectivo al otro, Yugi comenzó a barajar el Deck de Jaden, mientras Jaden veía el de Yugi y gracias a sus poderes de ver espíritus que fueron fortalecidos por los poderes de Yubel haciendo que su ojos derecho tenga el ojo de color naranja y el izquierdo era de color verde y se sorprendió al ver que el Deck de Yugi desprendía una energía poderosa de color Azul, Amarillo y Rojo, lo que sorprendió mucho a Jaden.

 **(Lamento matar la fluidez del momento, pero aquí les diré algo para despejar sus dudas el Yugi de 25 años que le dice a Jaden que coloque la carta de Kuribo alado en su Deck, le permite a Jaden transportarse al pasado y enfrentar al duelista legendario Yugi que en esos días contaba con su Deck más poderoso, después de ganar ciudad batallas y tenía a los 3 dioses egipcios en su Deck, bueno eso es todo ahora volvamos)**

-sabes ahora que lo pienso-dijo Yugi llamando su atención- puedo sentir que hay algo en lo que nos parecemos, pero no sé qué es, espero que con este duelo pueda descubrirlo.

Jaden solo sonrió por todo lo que dijo Yugi y comenzó a barajar el Deck de Yugi, para después devolvérselo y Yugi hizo lo mismo, luego ambos se separaron a unos 8 metros de cada uno, pero en eso Yubel le hablo a Jaden- así que ese es el Rey de los juegos… el estará a punto de conocer mi poder… el problema es su Deck-dijo Yubel.

-si lo sé, puedo sentir el poder de los 3 dioses egipcios en su Deck -dijo Jaden.

En eso Yugi activo su disco de duelo y se preparó para la batalla, Jaden se puso algo nervioso al ver que Yugi desprendía una energía muy fuerte- acaso estas asustado-dijo Yubel.

-por favor Yubel, debes estar bromeando… la baraja más fuerte y el duelista más fuerte, si no estoy emocionado por este reto, entonces no sería considerado duelista-dijo Jaden y se preparó para el duelo- estás listo Yugi.

Yugi solo sintió- Duelo-dijeron los 2 y ambos sacaron sus 5 cartas.

-yo comenzare y sacare carta-dijo Jaden y vio las 6 cartas que tenía- jugare con "Polimerización".

Yugi solo se mostró preocupado- ahora fusionare a Avian con Burstinatrix, para formar al "Héroe elemental Llama Wingman"-dijo Jaden y su monstruo hizo acto de aparición.

 **ATK/2100 _ DEF/1200**

-luego terminare mi turno con una carta boca abajo-dijo Jaden.

-¿Héroes elementales?-dijo Yugi.

-así es Yugi, este es mi Deck de Héroes elementales-dijo Jaden.

-Deck de Héroes elementales, jamás pensé ver a un duelista usar esa clase de Deck, mi turno saco… jugare con la "Elfa mística" en modo defensa-dijo Yugi.

 **ATK/800 _ DEF/2000**

-ahora jugare con mi carta mágica "Dimensión Mágica", solo puedo activar esta carta si tengo a un Lanzador de conjuros en mi campo, luego lo sacrifico y puedo invocar de modo especial a otro de mi mano e invoco al "Mago Oscuro"-dijo Yugi.

 **ATK/2500 _ DEF/2100**

-vaya es el Mago Oscuro-dijo Jaden.

-ahora jugare con el otro efecto de mi Dimensión Mágica, puedo destruir un monstruo del oponente-dijo Yugi, en eso apareció una especie de lapida mágica que encerró a Wingman y termino destruyéndolo.

-concéntrate Jaden-dijo Yubel.

-eso lo sé-dijo Jaden.

\- ahora que estas indefenso, Mago oscuro ataca, ataque de Magia Oscura-dijo Yugi y el Mago Oscuro ataco.

-no tan rápido Yugi, juego mi trampa, "Negar Ataque", esta carta detendrá todos los ataques de mi oponente-dijo Jaden.

-increíble, Jaden evito mi combo de cartas-pensó Yugi- jugare con 2 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

-mi turno, saco… invoco a "Héroe elemental Bubbleman" en modo de defensa-dijo Jaden y su monstruo apareció

ATK/800 _ DEF/1200

-cuando Bubbleman es invocado y no tengo cartas en mi campo, puedo sacar 2 cartas… colocare 3 cartas boca abajo-dijo Jaden.

-mi turno, saco… invocare a "Guardián Celta Convertido"-dijo Yugo y su monstruo apareció blandiendo su espada.

 **ATK/1400 _ DEF/1200**

-jugare con la carta mágica mil cuchillos, cuando Mago Oscuro esta en mi lado del campo, esta carta me permite destruir a un monstruo del oponente y destruyo a Bubbleman-dijo Yugi y destruyo a bubbleman- ahora Mago Oscuro ataca a Jaden directamente.

-no tan rápido Yugi, jugare mi trampa "Un Héroe Emerge", ahora deberás escoger una carta de mi mano y si es monstruo puedo invocarlo, pero como solo tengo una carta, no tienes opción así que aparece "Héroe Elemental Neos"-dijo Jaden.

En eso la carta insignia de Jaden apareció.

 **ATK/2500 _ DEF/2000**

-puedo ver que esta carta es tu monstruo as-dijo Yugi.

-Yugi, si la carta insignia de tu Deck es el Mago Oscuro, entonces del mío es el Héroe elemental Neos… este duelo apenas comienza-dijo Jaden.

 **Aquí es donde termina la primera parte del duelo y luego sigue en el siguiente episodio, por cierto de aquí en adelante pondré temas de duelo que son de GX, ya que pienso que así podrán disfrutar mucho más este duelo épico.**

 **watch?v=nPaxuQaZFPM**

-estoy de acuerdo, como mi Mago Oscuro y tu Neos tienen los mismos puntos de ataque, terminare mi turno-dijo Yugi.

-mi turno, saco… invocare a "Soldado de la Carta" y jugare con su habilidad especial, enviando las 3 primeras cartas de la cima de mi Deck al cementerio Soldado de carta gana 1500 puntos de ataque-dijo Jaden

 **ATK/400 _ DEF/400**

El ataque de soldado carta sube a 1900- luego activare mi carta boca abajo, "Fuerza Neos" y se la equipo a Neos-dijo Jaden aumentando el ataque de Neos en 800 haciendo un total de 3300.

-un monstruo con 3300 de ataque-dijo Yugi.

-Fuerza Neos aumenta el ataque de Neos en 800, además si destruye a un monstruo en batalla los puntos de ataque del monstruo destruido se te darán como daño, Neos ataca al Mago Oscuro-dijo Jaden.

-eso fue descuidado Jaden, activo mi Trampa "Fuerza de Espejo"-dijo Yugi.

-¡cómo!-dijo Jaden sorprendido.

-cuando mi oponente realiza un ataque, Fuerza de Espejo bloquea el ataque y destruye a todos los monstruos en modo de ataque que están del lado del oponente-dijo Yugi y en eso Fuerza de espejo comenzó a funcionar sacando un brillo de color azul que detuvo a Neos y lo destruyo para después lanzar varios rayos de luz que destruyeron a Soldado de la carta.

-activo el efecto de Soldado de carta, cuando es destruido, puedo sacar una carta de mi Deck, ahora juego con mi carta Trampa "Muerte y renacimiento", cuando un monstruo normal es destruido durante la fase de batalla, puedo invocarlo de manera especial y además puedo destruir a un monstruo oponente, y elijo destruir al Mago Oscuro-dijo Jaden en eso una rayo de plasma de la carta de trampa de Jaden se dirigió contra Mago Oscuro.

-no tan rápido, juego mi trampa boca abajo "Cambio", puedo cambiar el objetivo de una carta que mi oponente designo bajo un ataque o efecto, y cambio de lugar a Mago Oscuro con Guardián Celta Convertido-dijo Yugi y Mago oscuro cambio de lugar con Guardián Celta que recibió el efecto de la carta de trampa de Jaden.

-muy bien, ahora reviviré a mi monstruo, aparece Neos, cuando un monstruo revivido con Muerte y renacimiento, debe atacar obligatoriamente, ve Neos ataca-dijo Jaden

-Mago Oscuro ataca-dijo Yugi, los 2 monstruos insignia de los duelistas se encararon y se atacaron quedando en empate y destruyéndose.

 **An exciting duel 41 - watch?v=EdNu8Sl5sL4**

-mi turno, saco… invoco a "Alpha Guerrero magnético", Alpha ataca a Jaden directamente-dijo Yugi.

 **ATK/1400 _ DEF/1700**

-no tan rápido, juego el efecto de "Necro Gardna" de mi cementerio al removerlo del juego, puedo bloquear un ataque de mi oponente-dijo Jaden, en eso apareció Necro Gardna y bloqueo el ataque de Alfa.

-ya veo, cuando uso el efecto de Soldado de Carta, seguramente Necro Gardna fue enviado al cementerio, Jaden es increíble, usa sus cartas y sus efectos como si fueran parte de el-penso Yugi.

-mi turno, saco… invoco a "Heroe elemental Sparkaman"-dijo Jaden.

 **ATK/1600 _ DEF/1400**

-Sparkman ataca a Alfa, choque voltaico-dijo Jaden y Sparkman destruye a Alfa, bajando asi los LP de Yugi de 4000 a 3800- con eso acabo mi turno.

-saco carta… invoco a "Caballero del viento oscuro de Gaia"-dijo Yugi mientras Gaia aparecía.

 **ATK/2300 _ DEF/2100**

-Gaia puede ser invocado de forma especial, si es la única carta de mi mano, ¡Gaia ataca a Sparkman con lanza espiral!-dijo Yugi, mientras Gaia derrotaba a Sparkman bajando los LP de Jaden de 4000 a 3300

 **Attack 33 - watch?v=0jo4yyxK8pE**

-increíble cada vez que está en desventaja, en solo un turno retoma la ventaja-pensó Jaden preocupado- mi turno saco carta… utilizo el efecto de "Héroe elemental Necroshade", cuando está en mi cementerio puedo invocar a un héroe elemental de manera normal de nivel 5 o mayor, ahora invoco a "Heroe Elemental Bladedge"-dijo Jaden.

 **ATK/2600 _ DEF/1800**

-luego juego la carta mágica de equipo, "Tirón impacto", cuando un monstruo equipado con esta carta destruye a un monstruo en batalla el oponente debe enviar la carta de la sima de su Deck al cementerio… Bladedge ataca a Gaia-dijo Jaden, mientras Bladedge derrotaba a Gaia quitándole LP a Yugi bajando de 3800 a 3500, en eso Yugi saco la carta de su Deck y la envió al cementerio.

-mi turno, saco… juego la Carta de Santidad, esto hace que ambos jugadores saquen cartas hasta tener 6 en la mano… jugare ahora con "Watapon", watapon puede ser invocado de manera especial, si es llevado a mi mano por un efecto de magia, trampa o monstruo… ahora sacrifico a Watapon he invoco a la "Maga Oscura"-dijo Yugi.

 **ATK/2000 _ DEF/1700**

-es la Maga Oscura de Yugi, estoy seguro que a Syrus le hubiera gustado ver esto-dijo Jaden.

-ahora por cada Mago Oscuro en mi cementerio Maga Oscura gana 300 puntos de ataque-dijo Yugi, mientras Maga oscura aumentaba su ataque de 2000 a 2300- Maga Oscura ataca a Bladedge.

-pero porque Yugi atacaría a mi monstruo que es más fuerte-dijo Jaden.

-deberías revisar el campo de juego Jaden-dijo Yugi sonriendo confiado

Jaden se sorprendió y en eso apareció "Archidemonio de Gilfer" y sujeto a Bladedge disminuyendo su ataque hasta 2100- pero es monstruo es-dijo Jaden.

-así es… es archidemonio de Gilfer y cuando está en el cementerio puede usarse como carta de equipo, equipar a uno de tus monstruos y este perderá 500 de ataque, ahora Maga Oscura, ataque quemante-dijo Yugi, Maga oscura ataco y derroto a Bladedge bajando los LP de Jaden de 3300 a 3100.

-cuando Tiron Impacto se va al cementerio, ambos jugadores sacan una carta de su Deck-dijo Jaden y los 2 sacaron una carta.

-pondré 3 cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno-dijo Yugi.

-como se esperaba él es un duelista increíble el usa buenas estrategias para así vencer las mías-pensó Jaden preocupado.

-acaso estas asustado Jaden-dijo Yubel llamando la atención de Jaden- solo mira tu mano.

Jaden noto que su mano temblaba- mi mano está temblando, porque-dijo Jaden.

-ya debes saber el motivo, tal parece que estas intentando recuperar aquello que perdiste-dijo Yubel.

-aquello que perdí-dijo Jaden en eso recordó lo que le dijo el Yugi de su tiempo.

Flash back

-te volviste en un duelista muy fuerte, fuiste superando cada desafío que se te avecinaba, pero a pesar de todo eso, hubieron cosas que dejaste olvidadas… debes recuperar las cosas que perdiste-dijo Yugi.

Fin del flash back

-la cosa que he perdido… estoy comenzando a entender lo que me dijo-penso Jaden seriamente y vio de manera seria a Yugi que lo veía de la misma forma, luego de unos segundo ambos hicieron una mueca y comenzaron a reír.

-lo lamento, es que este duelo me parece muy divertido-dijo Yugi sonriendo.

-jajaja probablemente me esté pasando lo mismo… es bueno que tenga este duelo contra ti Yugi, eres increíble y muy fuerte, jamás pensé conocer a alguien con esa fuerza-dijo Jaden.

-lo mismo digo Jaden, jamás pensé encontrar a un duelista que tuviera un gran vínculo con sus cartas-dijo Yugi.

 **Wrath of justice 65 - watch?v=5kuhg9bC30c**

-tienes razón Yubel, sé que con este duelo, podre recuperar lo que perdí-pensó Jaden y vio su mano y comenzó a recordar todo lo que vivió en la academia de duelos- aprendí que los duelos no son siempre diversión, y que hay momentos en que los duelos se vuelven gran responsabilidad… es por ese que comencé a madurar y debido a eso olvide lo más importante… pero hay una cosa que nunca debo olvidar… y por él, por su fuerza y valor-pensó Jaden viendo a Yugi- estoy seguro que poder recuperar lo que perdí.

Yubel solo asintió al ver que Jaden está recobrando aquella personalidad que disfruta y se divierte con los duelos- será mejor que te prepares Yugi-dijo Jaden, mientras Yugi asentía con una sonrisa.

 **Crisis 84 - watch?v=1Nq9cQHilgo**

-saco carta-Jaden vio que la carta que saco era Kuribo alado y sonrió al ver a su amigo- jugare con la carta mágica "Gremio del héroe", cada jugador debe ver la carta de la cima de su Deck y si es un monstruo de tipo guerrero puede agregarlo a la mano, pero si no es de tipo guerrero se va al cementerio-dijo Jaden y saco su carta- Gran topo Neo espacial, es una carta muy fuerte con un buen efecto, pero lamentablemente es de tipo roca, pero hay solución para eso-pensó Jaden.

-juego la carta de juego rápido "Cambiar código", esta carta me permite cambiar el texto de una carta y elijo cambiar a…-dijo Jaden.

-no tan rápido Jaden, juego mi trampa "Refpanel Mística", sellare el efecto de tu carta Cambiar código en mi espejo místico-dijo Jaden mientras su carta sellaba el efecto de la carta de Jaden en el espejo.

Jaden no tuvo más opción y envió las cartas al cementerio en eso Yugi reviso la carta de su Deck- desafortunadamente mi monstruo no es de tipo Guerrero-dijo Yugi y envió su carta al cementerio.

-jugare con mi carta mágica "Batalla subespacial", ahora ambos jugadores deben elegir 3 monstruos de sus Deck y mostrarlos, el jugador que revele los monstruos más fuertes podrá agregarlo a su mano, pero el jugador que revele los monstruos más débiles recibirá 500 puntos de daño y las cartas serán enviadas al cementerio-dijo Jaden.

-ya estoy listo y tu Yugi-dijo Jaden y Yugi asintió- muy bien revelo a mis 3 monstruos.

-yo también revelo a mis 3 monstruos-dijo Yugi.

 **watch?v=XCc-yZ6Zktc**

Jaden rebelo a "Héroe elemental Clayman" **ATK/800 _ DEF/2000** , "Delfina Aqua Neo espacial" **ATK/600 _DEF/800** , "Escarabajo Brillante Neo Espacial" **ATK/500 _ DEF/500**

Yugi revelo a "Buster Blader" **ATK/2600 _ DEF/2300** , "Soldado del Brillo Negro" **ATK/3000 _ DEF/2500** , "Valkyrion el Guerrero Magno" **ATK/3500 _ DEF/3850**

Muy bien Buster Blader ataca con sable buster, Soldado del Brillo Negro, corte del caos, Valkyrion ataca con corte magnético, los monstruos de Yugi realizaron sus ataques y destruyeron a los monstruos de Jaden bajando también sus puntos de vida hasta 1600.

-ahora enviare mis 3 cartas al cementerio-dijo Jaden.

-y yo agregare mis 3 cartas a mi mano-dijo Yugi.

-muy bien ahora todo está listo para mi estrategia-dijo Jaden sonriendo.

-oh no, todo lo que hizo Jaden fue enviar sus cartas al cementerio para hacer su jugada-pensó Yugi preocupado.

-aquí voy Yugi, te mostrare el poder de mi Deck de héroes elementales, jugare con la carta mágica "Fusión Milagrosa", removiendo del cementerio los monstruos requeridos puedo invocar una fusión de Héroe elemental, Wingman y Sparkman serán removidos, ahora aparece "Héroe elemental Shining Flare Wingman"-en eso apareció uno de los mejores monstruos de Jaden.

 **ATK/2500 _ DEF/2100**

-por cada héroe elemental que haya en el cementerio Shining Flare Wingman aumenta su ataque en 300 y ahora hay un total de 7, por lo tanto su ataque ahora es de 4600-dijo Jaden sorprendiendo a Yugi- ahora jugare "Contacto Milagroso", devolviendo las cartas de mi mano, campo y cementerio a mi Deck, puedo invocar una fusión de Heroe elemental Neos, devuelvo a Neos, Escarabajo Brillante, Gran topo… triple fusión de contacto-dijo Jaden mientras sus monstruos se elevaban al cielo para fusionarse mientras Yugi observaba asombrado.

-ahora aparece "Héroe elemental Neos Magma", jugare con la carta de campo "Neo Espacio", esta carta aumentara el ataque de Neos Magma en 500 y por cada carta en el campo Neos Magma ganara 400 de ataque-dijo Jaden

 **ATK/3000 _ DEF/2500**

Puentes actuales de ataque de Neos Magma, 3000 a 6300, y los puntos de Shining Flare Wingman son de 4300 debido a que Héroe elemental Neos no está en el cementerio- un monstruo con 6300 de ataque y otro de 4300 de ataque-dijo Yugi sorprendido.

-este es el poder de mi baraja de Héroes elementales Yugi-dijo Jaden.

-increíble, eres un duelista increíble-dijo Yugi.

Jaden solo sonrió por el cumplido- ahora ataco con Neos Magma a Maga Oscura, ataque de Bola de Magma-dijo Jaden y Neos Magma creo una gran bola de Magma que fue a atacar a Maga Oscura.

 **Desperate situation 85 - watch?v=WEy7BaLvbjE**

-no lo creo Jaden, juego la carta trampa "Cilindro Mágico", ahora hare que el ataque de tu monstruo se redirija a tus puntos de vida-dijo Yugi.

-no tan rápido juego la carta mágica de juego rápido "Contacto Fuera", puedo de-fusionar a Neos Magma he invocar a los monstruos que use para su invocación-dijo Jaden y aparecieron los monstruos que uso para la fusión.

-evito el efecto de Cilindro Magico-dijo Yugi sorprendido.

-aun no acabo Yugi, ahora atacare con Shining flare Wingman y debes saber que cuando destruye a un monstruo los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo se te van como daño-dijo Jaden mientras Yugi observaba la situación- este duelo será mío Yugi.

-eso es lo que tú crees-dijo una Voz que sorprendió a Jaden, de pronto el rompecabezas del milenio brillo.

Tal parece que aparecerá la otra alma que habita dentro del rey de los juegos-dijo Yubel.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Jaden.

 **Passionate duelists GX ver. 93 watch?v=_1aS1-wtciQ**

En eso apareció Atem que en esos momentos no recordaba su nombre ya que no había viajado todavía a Egipto- ese es el legendario faraón-dijo Jaden mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Aibou déjame el resto del duelo a mí-dijo Atem.

-otro yo-dijo Yugi

-no podía permanecer tranquilo mi alma, al ver lo poderoso que es este duelista-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-muy bien entonces te dejo el resto a ti-dijo Yugi.

-aquí voy Jaden-dijo Atem, sacando a Jaden de su sorpresa- jugare con la carta Trampa "Renovación Oscura", puedo activar esta cuarto cuando mi oponente invoca a un monstruo de manera normal o especial, ahora sacrifico a Gran topo Neo Espacial y a Maga Oscura para invocar a un monstruo de mi cementerio.

Luego ambos monstruos designados fueron sacrificados- el monstruo que revivirás es el Mago Oscuro-dijo Jaden.

-no… no por el momento, jugare con el efecto de Cambiar código que esta sellado en mi Espejo místico, Cambiar código me permite cambiar el texto de tipo de una carta al que yo elija-dijo Yugi.

-¿cómo?-dijo Jaden, en eso recordó la carta que Jaden había enviado al cementerio hace poco- eso significa que la carta que vas a invocar es…

-así es, la carta que invocare no será un tipo lanzador de conjuros, sino Dios… ahora aparece "Slifer el Dragon celestial"-dijo Atem y en eso apareció una gran tormenta y de a poco se vio el cuerpo de Slifer, hasta que finalmente apareció y dio un rugido poderoso haciendo temblar el lugar, sorprendiendo mucho a Jaden.

 **ATK/5000 _ DEF/5000**

-ese es el dios egipcio-dijo Jaden sorprendido.

-Jaden, solo un dios egipcio es apropiado para enfrentar a un duelista tan poderoso como tú-dijo Atem sonriendo.

-Yugi, este momento, es el regalo más preciado que me han dado, este momento maravilloso-penso Jaden sonriendo y viendo a Atem- si voy a dar todo de mí, realmente combatiré a un dios egipcio esto es muy emocionante-dijo Jaden.

-me alegra oír esas palabras, ya que el verdadero duelo apenas comienza-dijo Atem, mientras Jaden asentía.

-ve Neos-dijo Jaden y Neos fue a atacar a Slifer que rugía con ferocidad- muchas gracias Yugi, nunca voy a olvidarlo… nunca olvidare el corazón duelista que tiene que disfrutar y divertirse en los duelos.

Luego de eso se vio a Jaden en un planicie y el sol brillaba con gran intensidad, (obviamente Yugi le gano a Jaden), Jaden se mostraba viendo el sol mientras se cubría con una mano del brillo solar- Yugi… definitivamente me volveré más fuerte, volveremos a enfrentarnos y cuando ese día llegue…-dijo Jaden para después señalar con su mano al sol- gracias Yugi, Gotcha.

-me hubiera gustado que ese momento, ese duelo… hubiera durado para siempre-pensó Jaden (por cierto esta parte no se llega a ver pero la hay en youtube).

-bueno creo que es hora de irse…-pero Jaden noto que su mochila se movia y cuando la abrió se vio al gato del profesor Banner que tenía el nombre de faraón- ¿faraón?

Cuando faraón abrió la boca se vio que una especie de luz apareció y se manifestó en el espíritu de Banner- Profesor Banner-dijo Jaden.

-oh vaya esto es realmente extenso-dijo Banner.

-se puede saber qué hace aquí-dijo Jaden.

-es aburrido estar en la academia de duelos, así que pienso que estar contigo es mejor-dijo Banner, Jaden solo le salió una gota al estilo anime, en eso se vio que faraón tenía una especie de nota.

-que tienes ahí-dijo Jaden, tomo la nota y la abrió- esto es…- y vio que eran mensajes de sus amigos, ya que cada uno escribió lo que tenía que decir.

-tal parece que a tus amigos no les gusto que te fueras sin despedirte-dijo Banner.

Jaden solo sonrió- amigos-dijo Jaden.

-ellos te quieren mucho Jaden-dijo Banner sonriendo.

-si… yo también los quiero-dijo Jaden sonriendo, para después guardar la nota.

-bueno a donde iremos ahora-dijo Banner que se convirtió en una esfera espiritual de color amarillo.

-quien sabe… tal vez el viento nos valla a dar la dirección-dijo Jaden mojo su dedo y sintió la brisa del viento- bien… y solo me mantendré corriendo-en eso Jaden comenzó a correr.

-oye espérame-dijo Banner

-ir al frente… ir al frente… ir al frente con la cabeza en alto-pensó Jaden sonriendo- ¡Gotcha!-grito Jaden animadamente y ahí termina todo.

 **Si quieres ver el final de Yugioh GX aquí te dejo el Linx, así como el duelo.**

 **Duelo de Jaden vs Yugi – Atem (ojo esta en portugués los subtítulos): watch?v=akVzzePSfoY**

 **Parte final de GX: watch?v=44YSsf5u1XI**

 **Y por último, les traigo el último Ending de Yugioh GX que en mi opinión es bueno y siento que toca el tema de la amistad al estilo Yugioh: watch?v=Qvfp8L1FE9k**

 **Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado la forma en que trate de hacer el duelo de Jaden vs Yugi – Atem, que piensan ustedes fue épico, porque en mi opinión lo es, espero que les haya gustado, espero Reviews y sugerencias para este nuevo Fic que estoy haciendo, por cierto, para los que siguen mi fic de Power Rangers Dino Omega, no se preocupen ya me voy a poner al día y tal vez suba el episodio 61 el día jueves, nos vemos y cuídense amigos lectores.**

 **Curiosidades de este Duelo.**

 **La primera: la presencia de Slifer el Dragon celestial en el duelo es muy simbólico, ya que fue el primer dios al que Yugi enfrento, la última carta que Atem jugo en su duelo contra Yugi (a pesar de que fue invocada de manera especial del cementerio con Renacer el monstruo) y el último punto es que se trata del monstruo que simboliza el dormitorio de Jaden, el dormitorio rojo.**

 **La segunda: al igual que el duelo final de Yugioh, que es entre Yugi vs Atem, este duelo también tuvo a los monstruos más conocidos e importantes, tanto de Jaden como Yugi.**

 **La tercera y última: gracias a la carta anime Batalla subespacial que usa Jaden, pudieron aparecer, Buster Blaider, Soldado de Brillo Negro, Valkyrion, tres de los monstruos más fuertes de Yugi.**


	3. Tag de Yugioh

**Como están amigos aquí les traigo algo interesante, bueno no tanto, es un Tag de Yugioh, así es, pero ojo no se preocupen hablo del primer Yugioh ósea el original, ustedes pueden responder este Tag enviando los Reviews, espero que les guste ya que yo comenzare y bueno creo que se reirán con algo de mis respuestas y yo lo hare con los Reviews que dejen, pero bueno este Tag es para divertirnos antes de que comience el año nuevo, creo que después de eso hare un tag de los siguientes series de Yugioh, pero primero vamos con la primera serie y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella como episodios especiales y películas (peor menos la del 2016, porque todavía no sale XD jajaja).**

 **1.- Saga o temporada favorita.**

R.- diría la temporada de las memorias del faraón o la de los dragones legendarios y el Oricalcos, pero yo me quedo con toda la temporada de Ciudad Batallas hasta el episodio de Yugi vs Malik, la verdad es que fue la temporada más seria en mi opinión, sobre todo porque aquí nos mostraron a los temibles y poderosos Dioses Egipcios y hay que admitirlo, quien no ha reunido el dinero suficiente o pedirle a tu papa que te comprara un paquete de cartas de Yugiho que tuviera a los Dioses egipcios, por eso esta temporada es mi favorita, además de que tiene los mejores duelos de la serie.

 **2.- Parte con la que lloraste.**

R.- ¿cómo? Ósea qué onda con esta pregunta, los machos que se respetan no lloran, pero siendo les sincero, la parte con la que me pareció muy buena y me causo tristeza fue la despedida de Atem, después de que Yugi lo derrotara y todo eso, aunque algunos piensan que la parte en la que Atem sufre por que Yugi fue capturado por el sello de Oricalcos fue triste, en mi opinión la despedida de Atem fue mejor, sé que estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

 **3.- Peor villano de Yugioh Duel Monster.**

R.- la verdad si tuviera que poner aquí a villanos principales todos son mis favoritos, Pegasus, Malik, Dartz y Bakura, pero si hablamos de villanos, el bandido Kid se lleva este premio, que villano más estúpido por dios y los motivos que tuvo para entrar al torneo del Reino de los duelistas, me pareció patética, así que Bandido Kid eres el peor villano.

 **4.- Villano más despiadado.**

R.- muchos dirán que debería ser Zork o Bakura, pero en mi opinión es Yami Malik la parte malvada de Malik, es más que obvio, metió a May en un duelo de las sombras, como lo hizo con Joey y también con Yugi y lo que se puede destacar de esos duelos es que fueron terribles tanto para May, Joey y Yugi, así que me quedo con Yami Malik

 **5.- Personaje con la que tendrías una noche de sexo hardcore.**

R.- la verdad… muchas pensaran que Tea, pero… Tea no me cae bien, en algunos aspectos de la serie si pero el resto no, para que puse esta pregunta XD pero bueno tengo que responderla y creo que sería con la Maga oscura, por favor seamos sinceros si piensas en Yugioh Duel Monster y cosas pervertidas, obvio que a tu mente vendrá la Maga Oscura, se nota que de niño si era muy pervertido por pensar así de la Maga oscura XD

 **6.- Personaje favorito de Yugioh Duel monster.**

R.- muchas dirán Yugi o Atem, pero ninguno de ellos me caía bien, debido a que no perdían mucho en la serie y ganaban de formas… bueno ya saben, pero la verdad es que son personajes que me agradan, pero mi personaje favorito es Kaiba, con su baraja y las estrategias que tiene y su actitud, es obvio que es un buen personaje.

 **7.- Carta favorita de monstruo normal.**

R.- obvio el Dragón blanco de ojos azules, cuando lo vi por primera vez me agrado ese monstruo y tengo una carta original de ella solo que de diferente imagen.

 **8.- Carta favorita de monstruo de Efecto.**

R.- el Dragón Brillante de ojos azules, cuando lo vi en la película me pareció una buena carta con un buen diseño.

 **9.- Carta favorita de monstruo Fusión y Ritual.**

R.- mi carta fusión favorita seria el Caballero del Soldado Dragón, cuando apareció por primera vez para derrotar al dragón de 5 cabezas, vaya me gusto esa fusión y de monstruo ritual seria el Soldado de brillo negro, ese monstruo si causa respeto un buen diseño y una buena carta y lo mejor es que tengo esa carta.

 **10.- Carta favorita Mágica.**

R.- creo que sería las espadas de la Luz reveladora y vamos cuando la tienes en tu baraja, te ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, la verdad no recuerdo cuantas veces me salvo esa carta, para después contra atacar.

 **11.- Carta favorita de Trampa**

R.- obviamente Fuerza del Espejo, tu oponente no se espera que uses esta carta y hasta el día de hoy esa carta sigue siendo temida, la verdad es que esta carta me salvo el pellejo muchas veces.

 **12.- Dios egipcios favorito.**

R.- tal vez digan obelisco o Ra, pero me quedo con Slifer, ya que fue el primer dios egipcio que fue derrotado y fue la primera carta de dios egipcio que tuve en una baraja, la carta era de mi primo, pero yo lo tenía en una baraja que cree y la otra razón del porque es mi dios egipcio favorito es que apareció en el duelo épico de Yugi vs Jaden en el episodio final de Yugioh GX, la verdad un duelo muy épico.

 **13.- si quisieras ser un monstruo de duelo cual serias.**

R.- la verdad no se cual, pero si tuviera que escoger a uno seria el Soldado de brillo negro y la verdad es que me gustaría ser ese monstruo, con esa espada armadura, y sobre todo que puedo montar al Dragón definitivo de ojos azules, boom carajo, por eso escojo a esta carta.

 **14.- Mejor Opening de Yugioh Duel Monster.**

R.- obviamente Overlap el último Opening, que me gusto bastante, sin duda este opening este episodio me gusto.

 **15.- Peor Opening de Yugioh Duel Monster.**

R.- creo que sería Wild Drive, sin duda este opening no me gusto, la canción sobre todo, las imágenes están bien, pero la canción, medio que no le dio la emoción que se merecía esa temporada, por eso coloco a Wild Drive.

 **16.- Mejor Ending de Yugioh Duel Monster.**

R.- es más que obvio Eye's sin duda un ending muy sentimental que te llega al Kokoro, si lo tuviera claro XD, pero sin dudas un buen opening que me gusta bastante.

 **17.- Peor Ending de Yugioh Duel Monster.**

R.- Afureru Kanjo ga Tomaranai, sin duda un Ending que me pareció aburrido los otros sin duda son buenos.

 **18.- Escena que más te molesto.**

R.- la verdad no hay muchas escenas que me molesten, pero sin duda hay una que me parece bastante tediosa y es cuando Tea se pone a decirle a Kaiba de la amistad y todo eso, cuando Yugi pierde, la verdad una escena bastante tediosa y molesta en mi opinión sobre todo cuando no sabían los motivos de Kaiba que era salvar a su hermano.

 **19.- la Carta más tonta de Yugioh Duel Monster.**

R.- la verdad es muy difícil, pero si he de escoger una carta, sería el monstruo de los mil ojos, realmente una carta ridícula y sobre todo su diseño, aunque se usa para la fusión con Despojo, para crear a Despojo de los mil ojos, la verdad es que aun así su diseño me parece ridículo.

 **20.- Villano favorito de Yugioh Duel Monster.**

R.- obviamente seria Bakura, sobre todo por todo lo que hizo en la última temporada.

 **21.- La Escena más Épica.**

R.- muchos pensaran la aparición de los dioses egipcios la victoria de Yugi usando a Exodia y es que hay que decir que Yugioh la primera seria tiene escenas muy increíbles, pero en mi opinión la escena más épica seria cuando Yugi derrota a los 3 dioses egipcios en un solo turno, sin duda un escena muy épica.

 **22.- Personaje que más detestas.**

R.- seria Tea, pero la verdad es que me llega a agradar, así que escojo a Bons y sus amigos ese guey del Deck zombies, personajes bastante detestables, muchos pensaran que escogería a Rex o Webel, pero la verdad es que cuando esos gueyes aparecen nada se vuelve aburrido en la serie, pero con Bonz y sus amigos, la verdad es que no quieres verlos ni un minuto, por eso los elegí.

 **23.- A quien quisieras conocer en la vida real.**

R.- muchos dirán Yugi o Atem, para así partirles la madre en un duelo y quitarle su título de Rey de los juegos, pero yo escojo a Kaiba, por favor si conocieras a Kaiba le pediría que me enseñara a crear un puto disco de duelo y así usarlo en la vida real, seamos sinceros todos soñamos con un disco de duelo así, por eso me gustaría conocer a Kaiba.

 **24.- Juegos de la serie de Yugioh Duel Monster.**

R.- la verdad es que hay bastantes en Game Boy, Ps1 y PC, pero yo me quedo con los 3 juegos de PC de Yugi, Kaiba y Joey, sin duda buenos juegos.

 **25.- ¿Que significa Yugioh Duel Monster para ti?**

R.- seria amistad y las cartas de Yugioh, porque ver el tema de la amistad fue bueno y conocer las cartas de Yugioh por medio de la serie Boom, cuando vimos la serie por primera vez, no me aguante la emoción de tener mis propias cartas y así fue, sobre todo tener duelos con mi hermano y primos, si Yugioh Duel monster una buena serie de mi infancia.

 **Que les pareció el TAg, fue divertido o algo aburrido, pero bueno los invito a hacer su Tag por los Reviews, como a mis amigos Dragon Espectral, Asurax1 así como otros de mis amigos por Fanfic, nos vemos y cuídense.**


	4. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters

**Hola chicos y chicas del Fanfic, aquí les traigo una opinión personal de todas las series de Yu-gi-oh, así que vamos a comenzar, les diré que esta primera parte, será un poco más larga que las siguientes, así que comencemos con Yu-Gi-Oh Duel monsters, primero que nada comenzare como fue la creación de la franquicia de Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Bueno… bueno, como todos saben, si es que hay chicos o fans que aun no lo saben, Yu-Gi-Oh es un manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi, aquí resumiré un poco de la historia que Takahashi sino lo saben, Takahashi se convirtió en mangaka a sus 19 años despues de que ganara un concurso de mangas de una revista de manga Shonen y gracias a eso tuvo la oportunidad de crear un manga y publicarlo en una de las revistas de Japón, no me recuerdo el nombre… Takahashi hizo algunos mangas pero ninguno con éxito, en una de esas Takahashi hizo un manga de unos 100 capítulos, pero su manga fue rechazado por la editorial Shukan Shonen Jump que iba a publicar su primer manga, de un tiempo hizo el manga llamado Tennenshokudanji Buray que llego a tener 2 volúmenes y fue publicado desde 1991 a 1992.

Su éxito como mangaka no sucedió hasta que en 1996 creó Yu-Gi-OH que serie el manga que lo llevaría al éxito, según Takahashi, el quería hacer un manga de peleas, ósea el género Shonen… pero ahí fue cuando pensó que debía darle algo nuevo, algo fresco y pensó que en vez de hacer un manga donde 2 o más tipos se golpean, porque no hacer un shonen donde hay una batalla de 1 vs 1 pero usando su inteligencia y su habilidad para ganar en cualquier tipo de juego, ya que Takahashi decía que un juego es también como una batalla, fue así que Yu-GiOh comenzó el significado de Yu-Gi-Oh el titulo del manga, era "Rey de los juegos" y si vieron el manga… y si no lo vieron véanlo, verán que en los primero tomos del manga, cada episodio tenía una temática diferente.

Ósea se jugaba un juego diferente en cada episodio y si vieron el manga, seguro que notamos que esos juegos eran muy… muy difíciles y complejos, ya que Yugi o en este caso sería Atem (pero en esos episodios manga no se sabía su nombre) tenía que usar su inteligencia para poder ganar cada uno de esos juegos, además de que en el manga en los primeros caps. Había una palabra que decían cuando alguien hacia trampa durante el juego, Atem decía la palabra "Penalty Game" que significaba que el sujeto que hacia trampa durante el juego perdía y su mente se iba al reino oscuro, creo que era eso… pero en algunos "Penalty Game" notaremos que en el manga esas personas que hacían trampa, morían cuando Atem les hacia el "Penalty Game"… si, lo sé y ustedes también, el manga era muy oscuro y no apto para niños XD.

Se preguntaran, ¿el manga estaba teniendo popularidad en Japón con esa temática? La respuestas es "Si" el manga comenzaba de a poco ser popular, pero no fue hasta el episodio donde Yugi y Kaiba se enfrentan por segunda vez (ojo estoy hablando del manga) donde tuvieron un duelo de cartas que en el manga era conocido como Magic & Wizards (Magia & Magos/Hechiceros) que más tarde seria renombrado como Duelo de monstruos en el anime.

Solamente por ese episodio, la gente comenzó a ver seguir el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh y es muy seguro que fue debido a que el sistema de juego era más factible, ya que también habían otros mangas que tenía un juego de cartas, por ejemplo Duel Masters pero las reglas de ese juego de cartas era más compleja… por eso creo que por ese episodio y el sistema factible del juego de Magic & Wizards le diera a Yu-Gi-Oh la oportunidad de aumentar su popularidad.

Durante ese tiempo, antes de hacer el arco argumental de Shadi, Takahashi fue a Egipto para recolectar información y así fue cómo surgió el tema de Egipto y los artículos del milenio en el manga, durante ese tiempo, creo yo… la editorial que publicaba el manga de Takahashi, recibió una gran cantidad de cartas preguntando sobre las cartas Magic & Wizards, debido a que las cartas llamaron mucho la atención de la gente que leyó ese episodio del manga y obviamente por ganar dinero la editorial acepto y de un tiempo se uniría a KONAMI una gran empresa de juegos, hicieron el juego y las cartas... pero las reglas no estaban dichas todavía.

Durante eso Takahashi se tuvo que esforzar bastante en la creación de cartas, ya que decía que era difícil crear monstruos únicos y que se adaptaran a las características del jugador, en este caso sería Kaiba con su Dragón Blanco de ojos azules.

Como sabrán es obvio que el manga iba a tener un cambio drástico en el tema de la batalla, ósea que ya no iban a haber juegos diferentes en cada episodio que salía, sino que se centraría en el duelo de monstruos que sería el modo de luchar en el manga, durante ese tiempo Takahashi no había fijado las reglas del juego todavía, ya que la venta de cartas aun no salía y tampoco su reglamento.

Antes de seguir, mencionare que Takahashi dijo que siempre había estado interesado en los juegos de mesa y de otro tipo, el considera que en los juegos el jugador toma el papel de héroe, fue por eso que uso esa idea para su manga y el ideal del héroe del juego que en este caso serie Yugi Muto que era un chico que se convertía en héroe cuando participaba en algún juego.

Continuando es obvio que como Yugi era el héroe no debía perder en ningún momento y como las reglas del juego no estaban establecidas, pues tuvo que inventarse jugadas para que Yugi y otros personajes pudieran ganar o tener alguna ventaja durante el duelo… diré que mi amigo de esta página Dragon Espectral, cree que las jugadas de Yugi, son originales… quiero decir, como van a ser esas jugadas originales si Takahashi no había hecho las reglas del duelo de monstruos… no tiene sentido la verdad, pero la culpa la tiene la editorial que publicaba el manga de Takahashi, ya que seguramente lo presionaron a que hiciera los episodios del manga y es por eso que encontramos jugadas como el agua jode a los monstruos maquinas, el ataque eléctrico de Convoca al cráneo aumenta su poder y ataque siempre y cuando haya agua… ósea son jugadas estúpidas en el juego actual de Yu-Gi-Oh, pero esas jugadas tenían coherencia con la vida real, ya que todos sabemos que el metal se oxida si está en contacto con el agua o lugares húmedos, el agua conduce la electricidad.

Ósea Takahashi tuvo que usar la lógica para que Yugi siempre ganara, como las bolas peludas infinitas, que es Kuribo XD.

Pero por esas jugadas los heathers o trolls del internet nombran a Yugi o a Atem "el Rey de las trampas locas" XD jajaja si lo sé a algunos nos molesta que digan eso de Yugi o Atem, pero como dije los culpables son las personas que presionaron a Takahashi a seguir con el manga y eso no le dio tiempo a Takahashi de hacer las reglas, por eso, como dije tuvo que usar la lógica del mundo ósea Química, física… por algo Takahashi fue a la escuela no XD

Pero continuando, por esas presiones de la editorial Takahashi tuvo que hacer jugadas que tuvieran coherencia y otras no… como los clones infinitos de Star Wars… ósea Kuribo (que solo era un bola de pelos Kawai y no una cucaracha XD)

Por eso algunos hacen bulling y joden a Yugi por esas jugadas, pero bueno que se le va a hacer… continuando, luego de todo eso y la batalla con pegasus el manga se pone bueno y genial, ya que de a poco se revelaba de donde venia Atem, el manga siguió y siguió hasta llegar a ciudad batallas y la temporada de las memorias del faraón.

Ya para la temporada de las memorias del faraón, creo que KONAMI saco las reglas oficiales del juego, es por eso que el duelo de Yugi vs Bakura y Yugi vs Atem, siguen la reglas de juego del duelo de monstruos que hoy todos conocemos, claro que hay algunas cartas que son especiales, ya que solo salen en el manga y anime.

Aquí hay algo que decir… Takahashi se encontró enfermo durante la saga de las memorias del faraón, estaba hospitalizado y tuvo que luchar para cumplir con las fechas de entrega de su manga, de mala gana tuvo que recortar la historia del Sacerdote Seto y Kisara, algo de lo que hoy en día, todavía se arrepiente, ya que de esa forma explicaría más profundamente la relación entre Seto Kaiba y su carta del Dragón blanco de ojos azules… y en una de esas bromeo sobre el diseño de Zorc Necrophades se debió al aturdimiento causado por los sedantes, mientras estuvo internado en ese momento.

Además de que el romance que los fans se inventaron de Atem y Tea, no existe, ni en el manga, ni en el anime, tal vez digan pero Tea ama a Atem, pero no… Atem no ha mostrado ningún sentimiento de amor hacia Tea, el único era Yugi hacia Tea, así que lo siento pero Atem no sentía ningún sentimiento de amor hacia Tea, pero para salvar algo que nunca existió están los fanfic, como el de Dragón Espectral que es muy bueno.

También a Takahashi le agradaba el tema de la amistad y siendo uno de los temas principales del manga, es por eso que baso los nombres de **Yu** gi y **Jo** nouchi (Joey en la traducción para el mundo entero) de la palabra Yujo que significa "amistad", además de Henshin que era la habilidad de transformarse en algo o alguien más, era algo con lo que Takahashi siempre creía que todos los niños soñaban, por eso considero que Yugi se transformara en Yami Yugi o Atem un astuto e invencible jugador de juegos, sería algo atractivo para los niños (por cierto hay una imagen divertida de eso, en donde Atem en el juego de poker vence a los otros protas de Yugioh que son: Jaden, Yusei y Yuma).

El personaje de Seto Kaiba está basado parcialmente en un coleccionista de cartas muy arrogante del que Takahashi escucho hablar una vez.

Algunas de las creaciones para la franquicia Yu-Gi-OH, Takahashi creó al Mago Oscuro, a los Héroes Elementales, Sincronizador de Basura, Dragón polvo de estrellas, Dragon rojo archidemonio, Jinzo y Numero 39: Utopia. Y como era de esperarse el dibujo a mano a los protagonistas de las diferentes series de Yu-Gi-Oh: Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi o Atem, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, Astral y Yuya Sakaki al igual que muchos otros personajes importantes de cada una de las series de Yu-Gi-OH.

Por cierto si quieren saber de la primera parte del manga, pueden buscar Yugioh temporada Zero, es una serie especial que te lleva a los inicios del manga.

Ahora que terminamos sobre la creación de Yu-Gi-Oh, vamos con mi opinión y critica de Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster, primero iremos con la historia de la serie y cosas que la perjudicaron, 2 los personajes y su desarrollo, 3 los duelos, 4 los openings, endinds y OST, 5 momentos épicos y 6 episodio final.

1.- Historia de la serie y cosas que la perjudicaron: como decirlo, la historia es buena, de inicio a fin te atrapa, sobre todo porque cuando pensamos que la serie solo se trataba de jugar cartas y la transformación de Yugi, nos vienen en el segundo capítulo, la historia de Egipto y el reino de las sombras, conforme la serie avanzaba, la historia era muy buena a cada momento y comenzó a ponerse interesante en la temporada de ciudad batallas, con la parte en la que Kaiba era un hechicero del antiguo Egipto y Yugi comenzó a saber sobre el pasado de Atem, la ambición que tenia Marik, luego de eso vino el relleno de la saga de Noah que a decir verdad era muy buena esa saga, luego vino el resto de ciudad batallas, continuaron con 2 rellenos que eran la saga de los dragones legendarios, el Oricalcos y la saga de Sigfried, la Saga del Oricalcos, dios santo, hay que decirlo esa saga fue genial, la verdad la saga de Sigfried no me pareció tan bueno, con excepción de los duelos que fueron increíbles y como todos sabemos la ultima saga de las memorias del faraón fue buena, sobre todo para concluir una buena serie que fue Yu-Gi-Oh Duel monsters, las cosas que lo perjudicaron… veamos, creo que es obvio y que todos sabemos, las adaptaciones de manga a anime, no suelen ser buenas a veces, ya que olvidan algunas cosas y se inventan episodios de relleno para alargar el anime, ejemplo, Naruto y Bleach… pero con Yu-Gi-Oh, la verdad todo fue genial menos con lo de Pegasus ya que si vieron el manga, Pegasus muere en manos de Bakura cuando este le quita el Ojo del milenio, pero en el anime no ocurre eso, solo Pegasus queda inconsciente o en coma, por así decirlo… pero solo por ese simple cambio entre otros de la primera serie, dio paso a que una serie de Yu-Gi-Oh entretenga a la gente durante el 2014 hasta el 2016, luego hablare de esa serie en otro momento, si se preguntan por qué no dije de las jugadas locas de Yugi, como lo dicen algunos, ya lo dije cuando empecé esto, y en mi opinión esas jugadas no afectan a la historia de la serie, así que Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monster tiene buena historia, mi calificación es un 9/10.

2.- Personajes y desarrollo: vamos con los protas: **Yugi** la verdad no tienen un buen desarrollo, en el manga tiene un buen desarrollo como personaje, pero en el anime, no tiene nada de eso, lo único es que quiere ayudar a Atem a recuperar sus recuerdos y ayudarlo a salvar el mundo, por eso Yugi no tiene un desarrollo que me llega a convencer lo único que me convenció fue en la escena de su duelo contra Kaiba en el reino de los duelistas y en la temporada de las memorias del faraón; **Atem** la verdad es que tiene un buen desarrollo a comparación de Yugi, ya que Atem no recuerda quien es y tiene momentos en donde pierde su confianza, pero con la amistad que tiene con Yugi y sus amigos se repone y vuelve a pelear las escenas que mas me agradan de la evolución de Atem, son en su batalla contra Mai en el reino de los duelistas, la tem. del sello de oricalcos donde Yugi toma el lugar de Atem y en la temporada de las memorias del faraón, por eso para mí Atem tiene mejor desarrollo que Yugi; **Kaiba** bueno hay que decir que su evolución como personaje no sucede, hasta cuando es la saga de ciudad batallas y memorias del faraón, pero demonios… Kaiba era un gran personaje y rival de Yugi y Atem; **Joey** su desarrollo, no convence mucho, pero es bueno ya que en su primer torneo lucha para la operación de ojos de Serenity, en ciudad batallas quiere ayudar a Yugi contra Marik y poder salvar a May, además de que en esa temporada nos entrego un duelo súper épico que fue contra Marik, en el sello de oricalcos es los mismo que en ciudad batallas y en la saga de las memorias del faraón Joey trata de ayudar, por eso aunque el desarrollo de Joey no es bueno, es interesante; **Tea** el desarrollo de este personaje, no me convence, lo lamento a los que les agrada Tea, pero su desarrollo como personaje no es bueno a comparación en el manga en donde su desarrollo es bueno, pero en el anime… nada que ver, lo único que hace Tea en el anime es el símbolo de amistad, apoyar a Yugi en las otras temporadas que no llega a convencer, pero en las memorias del faraón en los episodios finales, Tea si tiene un buen desarrollo final; **Tristan** nada que ver, no tiene desarrollo, como dice Duk Tristan es solo una porrista a comparación del manga; **Mokuba** su desarrollo no es bueno, solamente e caps es un personaje interesante y que mejoro con la saga de Noah; ahora con los villanos **Pegasus** hay que decir que su desarrollo como primer villano es bueno tanto en manga y anime, la única diferencia es que en el manga muere y en el anime no, así que Pegasus para mi si llego a ser un buen villano para el comienzo de la serie y donde nos entrego un duelo épico contra Yugi y Atem; **Marik** hay que decir que Marik fue un buen villano incluso más que Pegasus ya que tenía como objetivo robarlo su poder como faraón a Atem y que además uso a los amigos de Yugi en su contra en un solo episodio y que podemos decir, nos entrego grandes duelos contra May, Bakura, un gran duelo contra Joey y su último duelo contra Yugi y Atem; **Noah** como villano, debemos decir que no fue villano del todo ya que su padre Gozabura era el del plan, pero como villano de relleno es un buen villano que se reivindico en el último momento; **Dartz** a pesar de ser un villano de relleno como Noah, Dartz es un gran villano quería revivir a Leviatan usando a los dioses egipcios y las almas de varias personas, debo continuar, Dartz un gran villano que al igual que Noah se reivindico cuando fue liberado del oricalcos; **Sigfried** un villano de relleno para Kaib y no me llego a convencer mucho, eso es todo lo que diré; **Bakura** amigos del Fic, todos sabemos que Bakura fue un desgraciado en la saga de las memorias del faraón, en el manga es un peor villano, pero en el anime si cumplió mis expectativas sobre todo cuando revelo que era Zork, así que Bakura un gran villano para el final de esta primera serie anime de Yu-Gi-OH!, con otros personajes nada que ver porque no tiene un buen desarrollo, solo mencionare a los personajes que tienen algo de desarrollo o que llegan a ser interesantes en la historia d episodios, Duk, Serenity, Izishu, Odion, Mahad, Aknadin, Shadi, Manna, Rafael, Valon, Alister, Mayy creo que hay algunos más, bueno mi calificación para esto es 10/10.

3.- Duelos: chicos, que podemos decir, todos sabemos que algunas jugadas que no se pueden hacer en el reglamento, esas jugadas aparecen bastante, no solo de parte de Yugi sino también de otros personajes que lo repito no influyen en la historia del anime o del manga, pero si en el transcurso del duelo, pero que son cosas que te llegas a olvidar solo por ver el episodio, bueno los duelos aquí son buenos, a pesar de las jugadas locas, la verdad hare un Top de mis duelos favoritas de Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, pero cuando son duelos decisivos o con importancia, como Kaiba vs Alister, Yugi vs Joey, Yugi(Atem) vs Bakura, la verdad que hay buenos, geniales y épicos duelos en esta primera serie, mi calificación 9.5/10.

4.- Los openings, endings y OST: los openings de la serie, no son muy buenas, sobre todo las primeras, pero el opening que es genial es obvio Overlap, un opening bien genial para la ultima saga que era de las memorias del faraón, un opening épico; con el Ending hay unos pocos que me agradan, pero sin duda Eye´s es uno de los endings favoritos que tengo en toda la franquicia de Yu-Gi-Oh!, en cuanto al OST la versión americana, es buena, es genial y le da un buen ambiente a la serie sobre todo cuando son los duelos y la aparición de los dioses egipcios, en cuanto al OST original, ósea el japonés es igual de bueno, aunque no me llega a agradar mucho, aunque si hay otros ost que le dan un gran ambiente a la serie, sobre todo en los duelos, más que todo el ost fang of critias, mi calificación es 8/10.

5.- Momentos épicos: los momentos épicos, como ya deben saber, mayormente son en los duelos, como por ejemplo la aparición de Exodio, Dragón de ojos azules definitivo, Soldado del Chaos, Mago del Chaos negro, los dioses egipcios, pero también tiene momentos épicos fuera de los duelos, como la lucha de Zorc vs Exodio, Zorc vs los dioses egipcios, los dioses egipcios vs Leviatan, la derrota de los dioses egipcios contra Yugi, la derrota del Dragón de 5 cabezas a manos del Caballero amo del dragón y la aparición de Holakthy para vencer a Zorc, así que podemos decir que la serie tiene momentos épicos que no solo son en los duelos, por eso mi calificación es 10/10.

6.- episodio final de la serie: es hora de mi opinión sobre esta parte, sin duda los 4 episodios para darle fin a esta temporada fueron geniales, ósea vimos el duelo de Yugi vs Atem, la derrota de los dioses y ver como Yugi lograba alzarse con la victoria y la despedida sin duda es genial, emotiva, lo que puedo decir es que es muy buen final, así que mi calificación sobre esto es un 10/10.

El resultado de la serie es 9.4/10 y para finalizar la serie, debo decir que es recomendable sobre todo para aquellas personas que quieran ver la primera serie de la saga de Yu-Gi-Oh!, por cierto como nota final, todos saben y si es que no lo saben la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters es la más censurada de todas en el aspecto de la visualización, ya que el manga tiene partes muy oscuras y sangrientas a comparación del anime, pero en Japón el anime también tiene escenas que fueron censuradas para el resto del mundo, bueno eso es todo y seguiré con Yu-Gi-Oh GX donde daré mi opinión.

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado nos vemos, cuídense y dejen sus Reviews.**


End file.
